Heart's Desire
by nkitty29
Summary: “Lacus, you either choose to be with me or our affair ends tonight and I will walk out of your life.” He couldn’t share her anymore. He wanted her now and forever. Athrun x Lacus


I don't own Gundam Seed and never will…

I was cleaning out my flash drive and found this underneath all the junk. I decided to post it after editing it a bit. This is an old old story. It's like two years old. It was written for a contest at livejournal.

I was still in the whole dancing mood back then…-**sigh-**

**Heart's Desire**

* * *

"Would you give these roses to that young woman over there?" The young boy nodded at the request from the navy haired man.

The man who remained in the shadows watched the scene play out in front of his eyes. His lips curled up into a smirk.

The pink haired woman blushed as the bouquet of red roses was handed to her. The beauty of the roses didn't compare to the woman's. The brunette beside her looked puzzled at the gift his date received. He stared at the boy with wonderment. The boy only bowed and walked away, not answering the man's questions.

The man in the shadows watched in amusement as the woman admired the roses and the other man become slowly jealous. Athrun couldn't help, but chuckled to himself. He did a few last touches on his black tuxedo before walking towards the couple.

It was time for his presence to be known.

"Excuse me?" He stepped in front of the couple. His green eyes focused on the pink woman. "Would you mind if I steal this princess out for a dance?"

The man beside the woman was taken a little back by the gesture. He shook his head to clear away some thoughts before answering. "No of course, are you okay with that?" The brunette turned his attention towards the woman who stared the other man with shining eyes.

Lacus answered with a nod. Her blue eyes never left Athrun's. She got up and took the waiting hand of the green eyed gentleman.

Left behind was the other man who couldn't help, but wonder if there was a connection between this gentleman and the roses. His curious purple eyes continued to watch the pair as they walked to the center of the dance floor.

"Thank you for the roses. They're lovely." Lacus said breaking the silence between them.

"I'm glad you like them." He replied back with a smile. It was a smile that was only for her. It made her heart flutter.

"I thought you weren't coming?" She raised an eyebrow. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I changed my mind…" He wrapped his arm around her waist. The musicians started to play and they began to move to the sound of the music.

Athrun stared down at the woman who was content in his arms. "I didn't hear from you for days. How come?" They twirled around the dance floor, catching the eyes of many. The pair however ignored the stares and only acknowledged each other's presence.

"I couldn't call you. Some things came up." She answered not meeting his gaze.

"Like what?" He pressed on the topic.

"You know I have a life and I do have to keep up my image." She wanting to drop the topic.

There were a few seconds of peacefully silence. She was relief that he had dropped the topic. She didn't want to deal with it…not at the moment.

However, her partner had other plans.

"Why don't you just stop pretending?"

"Pretending?" Lacus was stunned by his sudden question. "I'm not pretending." She tried to push away from him, but he continued to hold her. He had no intentions of letting her go. They kept on dancing into the next song.

"You can't possibly love both him and me at the same time." He said trying to control his voice. Just the thought of sharing her with another man drove him insane. He looked at her with his piercing green eyes wanting an answer.

"I-I do." She looked away from him. Lacus found it hard to answer. "He has been kind to me and given me everything I wanted. He-" She was cut off.

"What about me? Haven't I given you the same thing? Haven't I given you more?" This struck the strings of her hearts as she remembered the nights of their secret affair. She could really forget all those nights…his kisses…his touch?

"Athrun-" She whispered, but was interrupted again.

"You always came to me with tears in your eyes." He spoke of their forbidden affair. "He obviously doesn't give you everything." There was a hint of sarcasm.

He spun her and she returned back to his arms. After all, there's where she belongs with him and only with him. "I wiped away the tears and gave you myself." He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "I confess my love for you and you repeat those words to me as you sleep in my arms."

"_Lacus…" He collapsed next to her on the bed. He looked at her flushed face. He cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."_

_She stared back with loving eyes and whispered his words back before letting herself get lost in his kiss. "I love you too Athrun…"_

"In the morning I find myself alone in an empty bed." It was bitter reality he woke up to. It was always cold mornings without her warmth. "Lacus Clyne, what am I to you? Just a toy?" His voice carried out the raw emotions he felt.

The people around them stared in awe at the dancing pair. They danced almost perfectly with the tempo of the music. None of them knowing the words that were exchanged. The brunette who watched from away stared with careful eyes knowing that something was going on.

"You are not a toy." No, he wasn't. He was more than that to her. He held a piece of her heart or even all of it.

"So what am I?" Athrun met her blue gaze. "A friend or lover?" He questioned.

The woman was speechless.

"Lacus, would you be willingly to leave him for me?" Silence followed his question. She couldn't find the words.

"Lacus answer me." Her silence was killing him.

She didn't dare looked at him. It pained her heart to look at his hurt face. "Athrun, I can't."

Lacus was too kind. She couldn't abandon a man who sacrificed so much for her. Her heart wouldn't be able to take the guilt that would follow.

_However…she loved Athrun…_

"Why not?" He pleaded. "Because you love him? I told you before you don't love him, if you did you wouldn't have knocked on my door that night."

He wasn't going to let go. He wasn't going to give up.

"I will make you my queen and shower you with roses. Everything you want I will give you. I want you to be happy and with him you won't."

"Athrun, I can't."

She still fought this worthless battle. Deep down inside she knew Athrun was right. Her relationship with the other man was pointless. It was something that shouldn't have gone further than friends. But she was too nice and felt great pity towards the man. At the end she let herself go in deeper. No matter how much she told herself she loved him she didn't. Her heart belonged to another and that was Athrun Zala.

"Lacus, you either choose to be with me or our affair ends tonight and I will walk out of your life." He couldn't share her anymore. He wanted her now and forever.

She froze at his request. She didn't want him gone. However, neither did she want to break the heart of the other man that gave her so much. But her happiness was important, right? She shouldn't be living in a world of pretend or false illusions. Her mind spun with thoughts of what to do, but it was quickly stopped as his lips were on hers.

Athrun didn't waste any time to express his feelings. Tonight might be the last night he held her in his arms. The last night that she would be his. It would be the last time they were together. The thought was unbearable for him.

In front of all to view, Athrun captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Eyes widen at the action.

His lips moved against her. He took the opportunity when her lips parted to slip in his tongue. He deepened the kiss. His hold on her became tighter.

Her blue eyes widen at the sudden kiss, but that quickly changed as they slowly closed. Lacus' thoughts flew out the window as she allowed herself sink into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

She no longer cared. This is what her heart wanted…to be with him and only him.

Her answer was clear to him and to her.


End file.
